Dwah!
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: SasuNaru. It's christmas and well sex...


I wanted to make a christmas fic for no reason. So dontsue me since I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah. On with the story, ho'! Oh and I dont own other underlined titles. Neirther does the Naruto creator unless he a really awesomely awesome guy and like yaoi too...

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

It was christmas eve and he had dropped off everybodies presents (including Sasuke's where he broke into the house and place it in the food cabinent with ramen so he wouldn't throw it away) and now as heating a pot of hot chocolate for himself. He picked up Our Kindom which he happened to "borrow" (without asking, mind you) along with a few others (such as Our Everlasting and Desire) and continued to read where he had left off.

He looked up as someone continued to knock on his door. Thinking it to be a frustrated Kakashi he left them to suffer out side.

"Naruto, you jerk! If you leave us to freeze our asses off any longer, I'm gonna break the fricken door down!" Naruto set his book down next to the other books he had "borrowed" he quickly got up to answer the door for Ino and Sakura. "Finally!" Sakura said.

"Sorry sorry, I thought you were Kakashi. Come on in I have some hot chocolate warming up." Ino and Sakura looked at eachother and wondered why Naruto thought it was Kakashi but shrugged it off at the mention of hot chocolate.

"Here we came to give you your-"

"OMIGAWD, Naruto! You read yaoi!" Ino inturupted Sakura's sentance and the pink haired girl watch Naruto turn redder then a blushing tomatoe.

"Um...Wait-I can explain! Um, um, um..." Naruto hesitated and took a sigh of defeat. "Yes I like to read about guys having sex and kissing and romances, so sue me, I'm gay!" He raised his hands in the air waiting for the girls to yell at him but...

"Oh my gawd, Naruto! Thats sooo sexy! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sakura glomped Naruto and Ino joined her.

"Yeah! We knew you were feminine but this is so awesome!"

"Wha-what?" Naruto asked compeltely confused.

"We're yaoi fangirls of course!" Sakura answered and hugged Naruto tighter.

Then...they heard the door slam open. "Uzumaki, Naruto! You better not of taken my books without asking again!" Kakashi stomped through the door and found his book laying on the end table next to the chair Naruto was sitting in before and was ignoring the girls presence. "Dammit Naruto!"

"But weren't there and they were so tempting and-and- OMG! The hot chocolate! I forgot!" Naruto slipped from the grasp of the two girls and went into the kitchen to find his pot overflowing hot chocolate. He sighed and grabbed a towel, after turning the stove off, and started to clean up the mess.

He poured the remaining cocoa in four glasses evenly and brought them out on a tray to have found out Sasuke came for a visit also and was being held down be Ino and Sakura hangng onto his arm. Naruto rolled his eyes in a flare of small jealousy and put the cocoa down.

"Oh Sasuke, so nice to see you." He said oh-so-enthusiastically.

"Hn, dobe. Here I brought you-"

"If you're gonna give my present back just throw it away. It wasn't that important anyway." With Ino's and Sakura's newfound knowledge they knew he was lying. The hurt in his eyes was fairly noticeable and the way he glared at the cups of cocoa wasn't helping his lie.

"Dobe? What present?" Naruto fell over backwards in his chair. And people think he was stupid.

"The one I put in the cubard next to the ramen I bought you."

"Oh, so that was from you?" Now Sakura and Ino, mentally, fell backwards and watched as Kakashi sighed in defeat and left. Though he was muttering about a dolpin of somesorts...

"Yes, wasn't obvious!" Naruto stood up and glared at him.

_Ouch,_ Ino and Sakura thought and watched Naruto leave the room steaming.

"Naruto. Sakura and I are gonna go, bai!" And without waiting for an answer they left.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke wandered into the room Naruto had wandered off to. Yes, he knew it was from Naruto and right now the present was sitting delicately in his pocket.

Sasuke creaked the door open and looked at the boy that held his legs to his chest and was silently crying into the created womb.

"Naruto...I'm sorry, I was kidding. You know When I got home and saw someone was here I imeddiately started to look for your present." Sasuke waited a second and moved over to encircle the blonde in his arms. "I was so happy when I saw what it was. Though I thought I was the seme."

Naruto chuckled and peeked up at Sasuke. "You are, -sniff- it's just...I know you, you would wait forever and so..."

"So impaceint and here I was going to ask YOU tommorow if you would marry me." Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke took a box from his other pocket and brought it into Naruto's view, "So I guess..." Naruto became scared as Sasuke looked away and went to the other side of the room.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto come here." Naruto was obediant and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke tightly gripped Naruto's waist and poofed out of the apartment.

-s-s-s-s-

Sakura and Ino were walking past the town square when something poofed into the middle of everything. Everbody froze and looked at who was standing there with the Uchiha having his pale arm rapped around the blonde's waist.

Sakura nad Ino looked over to the two boys. Aw man, Sasuke was gay, too? But saddness forgotten as the watched Sasuke get on one knee infront of Naruto who only had on comfortable PJs, so he was somewhat shivering in while the snow fell gently in his locks and Sasuke brought out the box.

"Uzumaki Naruto," He shouted for all to hear, " We have been together for how many years now? And everything I do, I think about you. Everywhere I go I think about you. I know you can't reproduce the Uchiha clan but I don't care. So, Uchiha Naruto, will you marry me?"

The crowed gasped as Naruto meekly nodded and shivered. Sasuke slid the ring on Naruto's finger and smiled, IN PUBLIC! He stood up and kissed Naruto and their spot was overrun with a poof of smoke as they dissapeared.

-s-a-s-u-n-a-r-u-dwah!

They were back in the apartment, and though it seemed fast it had already been thirty minutes. Sasuke looked at Naruto's form in his arms. The smaller boy was crying happily and had no intentions of stopping.

Sasuke leaned down a little and kissed the wet eyelids and stood back to see the adorable face of the soon-to-be Uchiha. Naruto looked at Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke kissed back and licked the  
blonde's lower lip.

Damn their competative nature.

Naruto forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth first and Sasuke sucked on it before starting to take control once again. His large hand went under Naruto's shirt and stopped itself on the small of the tan back.

Sasuke's tongue explored and drugged Naruto's mouth.. Naruto put his slim arms around the neck of the pale neck and tightened the kiss. The broke for air and Sasuke grew a sly grin across his face.

Naruto eyed him and stopped on a very obvious problem. Need I say more?

Sasuke jumped on him and they toppled to the ground. Already to remove Naruto'd shirt, as well as his own, he attacked the naked chest and sucked its way to a small bud.

"Aaaaaaah!" Naruto gasped. Cold fingers ran over his tip and slowly released him from his hiding prison. He breathed heavily. His blue eyes clear with lust and pain. He felt torchered as the warm mouth moved from his chest and positioned itself between his legs, and moved at different speeds going up and down.

Sasuke moaned and simulated Naruto's shaft and drank up the warm juices that filled his mouth.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke moved upward to see the face of his beloved one. It was dusted in pink and haziness. "Nar...ru...to..." Naruto's mouth opened in an unhearable moan. Sasuke lowered his head to the patch of sensitive skin that connected the neck to he shoulders and found a place worthy of his time. He moaned once more and moved his hands down Naruto's chest...stomach...then the becoming erection.

"...Sasu...hah...in...go..." Sasuke sealed Naruto's word with a kiss and positioned him self for future action and applied lube from his magical pocket of magicalness. He slowly entered Naruto with a finger...two...Naruto tensed and whimpered then, but cried as a third finger added.

"Shhh...Naru...okay..." He cooed and took the hand out. "Rea...dy?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder's and was slowly picked up and place above the hard-on Sasuke wore. He clenched his eyes close and tears formed. Sasuke went slowly and by the time he completely filled Naruto there was a small whimper to move.

Sasuke controled himself from the overwhelming heat engulfing him. It was throughout his body, both their bodies were. Sasuke took and deep breath and started to move faster with each thrust and looked at Naruto when he cried out a loud moan. He hit the same spot again and soon found something he knew enjoyable for both of them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke came. Naruto did too. White cream was in the spot in between them. It Made Sasuke think of and Icecream Sandwich. He smiled. Naruto was doing his best at keeping his eyes opened but lost to fatigue and fell asleep for the night.

Sasuke checked the clock. 2:39 a.m. He smiled and put his dirty chest to Naruto back and fell asleep.

-woot-

Sasuke covered Naruto with the sheet. He must of been really tired to be still sleeping since last night.Sasuke even had to sponge him down. He sighed, time to clean the sheets. He looked at Naruto once more and smiled, because he knew the only things his dobe was wearing was a smile and the engagement ring.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

OKay so the lemon was kinda short...but my braincapacity isnt all that big either. (Im the tin scarecrow as my friend andie calls me) I hope you enjoy...though it wasnt really christmasy was it?


End file.
